Enter, The Uchiha Brothers
by RamieUchiha16
Summary: this is my first battle story, Takeo Uchiha and Takeshi Uchiha Vs. Edo Madara Uchiha and Tobi. WARNING: don't read if you didn't read manga chapter 599 and up, and contains foul language. Madara Vs. OC, Tobi Vs. OC


**This will be my first story, i hope it goes good, introducing my three OC's Takeshi Uchiha, Kayleb Miyokee, and Takeo Uchiha, in this fanfic they'll have to work together with naruto to fight Obito. i hope you enjoy**

**Author's note: kayleb miyokee is former samurai, a dragon sage, and with the akatsuki, takeo was a cloud ninja, samui's little brother, the direct descendence of madara uchiha, and takeshi's long lost brother, obito was takeshi's brother, takeshi is the 11 tails jinchuriki.**

**Takeo has a 44. magnum, yes i'm including one gun, get over it**

**Do not read this if you didn't read manga chapter 599 and higher**

**i don't own anything except my OC's**

* * *

takeo and takeshi was in their susano'os and kayleb was in sage mode, obito was just standing there with an angry look on his face ready to attack, just then naruto threw a rasenshuriken at obito and it went through him, madara went into susano'o form and charged at takeo and takeshi, "you ready bro?" takeshi asked, "let's get some!" Takeo replied generating a two bladed sword, takeshi generated two of them, the three uchihas were clashing with susano'os, brothers against ancestor, blood against blood, the whole allied force were watching, just then, kayleb charged at obito with lightning fast speed, and caught obito by suprise with a kick sent obito flying but then he teleported behind kayleb and nearly impailed him if kayleb wasn't in sage mode he would've been dead, "i'm faster than you'll ever be Asshole!" kayleb said blocking the metal bar with his katana, "bitch please" Obito said as he punched kayleb in the gut with his left fist, "gah!" he coughed up blood, "you can never match my skill samurai!" obito said as he started his teleportation justsu, just then naruto grabbed obito and threw him up into the air, "planetary rasengan!" naruto flew up and hit obito with it, it was a shadow clone, "like i said you can't match my skill" obito said getting ready to kill naruto, "no but i can!" just then sasuke blocked obito's attack, "sasuke?" naruto said, "hey idiot" sasuke said looking at naruto, the two landed on their feet looking at obito, "sasuke why the hell are you here?" obito asked, "to protect my best friend, and my village" sasuke said

takeo and takeshi vs. Madara

all three went out of their susano'os and started fighting with fists and weapons, madara was using his war fan, takeshi was using his sage mode and rinnegan, and takeo was using only a katana and his eternal mangekyou sharingan, takeo and takeshi charged at madara, takeo swung his katana at madara, takeshi swung his chakra injected fist aiming for his face, madara blocked the katana but the punch broke a hole in his fan, madara pulled out his sythe and chain(or whatever it is) and swung it at takeo, "we are the same young uchiha, you are my descendence." madara said still swinging his sythe, "bullshit you undead bitch!" takeo said blocking every one of madara's attacks, "we have the same chakra, and the same susano'o" madara said getting ready to punch takeo, "that doesn't mean a goddamn thing!" Takeo said grabbing madara's fist, he then pulled madara closer and then head butted him, "grh" was all madara said then takeo swung his fist and knocked madara's head off, it soon came back, "goddamn reanimation" takeo said frustrated, madara then backed away, "fire style:great fire annihilation!" a huge wall of fire came at takeo and takeshi both, "Amaterasu" the brothers said as a huge wall of black flame blocked the attack then proceeded to burn madara, madara then swung his war fan to deflect the black flame suddenly the two brothers appeared behind madara and takeo impailed him with his katana, "hn" madara grunted as he pulled himself out of the impailment then kicks the sword out of takeo's hand, the two engaged in hand to hand combat, "takeo be careful!" takeshi said, "i'm always careful" takeo replied, "do you really think you match my skill?" madara asked while swingging a left hook, "no, i'm gonna cheat!" takeo replied as dodged the hook and pulled out at 44. revolver and shot madara's arm, "gh" madara gasped as he felt the pain of the bullet, "exlposive bullet" takeo said and the bullet blew madara's left side of his body, "haha" takeo said cockily, then madara picked him up and threw him, he hit a rock then passed out, "TAKEO" takeshi yelled out, he then turned his attention to madara and then gave him a right hook, "you goddamn piece of shit" takeshi was enraged as he turned into an eleven tailed tyrannosaurus rex, "come get some!" madara said as turned into his susano'o, the eleven tails let out a roar as it charged at madara then tail bashed him with a force that'll make kurama piss his pants, "**i'll kill you madara"** a demonic voice came from the eleven tails, it then bit one of madara's susno'o's arms off, 'urgh that force' madara thought as he felt the pain, it was excruciating, the eleven tails then grabbed his remaining arms with it's tails then ripped them off, "gah shit!" madara yelled in pain, his susano'o then disappeared, just then the eleven tails formed a dark ball of chakra, "**TAILED BEAST BOMB!**" the ball shot at fast speed and hit madara, "gh" madara said as the pain surge but it was a wood clone, "**GODDAMN YOU MADARA!**" the eleven tails roared , just then trees came up and tried to restrain the eleven tails but it breathed fire to burn the trees, the trees burned as the two clashed, takeshi then transformed back into his original self, "now let's do this" takeshi said as he activated sage mode.

In takeo's mind

takeo woke up in his mindscape, "where am i?" takeo asked getting up, "you're in your mindscape" a feminine voice replied catching takeo by surprize, he then seen a woman wearing a jonin uniform and a man with a beard and also wearing a jonin uniform, "who the hell are you two?" takeo asked looking at the two, "we're your real parents sweetie." the woman replied, "i am daisuke uchiha, and this is your mother meiko uchiha" the man introduced them both, "why... WHY THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE ME AWAY YOU MOTHERFUCKERS?!" takeo screamed at both of them, his parents gave him away to samui's family when he was an infant because they couldn't raise another child due to finnancial problems, "we did it because we couldn't afford to take care you, takeshi, and obito." daisuke said, takeo was enraged and surprised, enraged because they got rid of their own son, surprised because the one behind this war is his brother, "you have no idea how pissed i am at you fuck heads!" takeo said, he then disapeared and then reapeared behind both his parents and impailed them with his hands, "you're not my parents you low life, cocksucking, pieces of shit, the people who raised me treated me right, and was kind to me, they're my real parents not you, farewell." takeo said as he pulled both his blood covered hands out and the two slumpped to the ground, "ta... ke... o" meiko said with her dying breath, "shut up, you don't deserve to speak my name bitch!" takeo said watching his 'real' parents die, 'takeo' a voice said, "huh" takeo said as he seen a bright light.

back on the battlefield

"TAKEO, TAKEO!" samui yelled as she held her little brother in her arms with tears running down her face, takeo then opened to see his big sister holding him, "s-sis?" takeo said as he looked around and saw his girlfriend ino yamanaka healing him, "takeo" samui said as she hugged her little brother tighter, "hey samui, hey baby." he said to samui and ino, ino leaned her head down to kiss her lover, takeo kissed back, "you never cease to be so reckless baby." ino said still healing him, "i can't help it baby girl, i love you." takeo said, "i love you too" ino said, "i love you little bro" samui said as she gave takeo a sister brother kiss on the lips, "i love you too big sis" takeo said kissing her back, just after that ino was done and he got up and rushed to help takeshi, 'go get 'em' the blondes thought.

takeshi was on his knees panting, "you really think you can kill me?" madara said as started to swing his sythe, "not without me you asshole" takeo said blocking the attack at the last second, "takeo?" takeshi said panting, "i will not let you hurt my loved ones anymore... BECAUSE PROTECTING THEM IS MY NINJA WAY!" takeo said readying a chidori with flames, he then pulled out a katana and fusing the flaming chidori with the ninja sword creating a deadly weapon, "love? that's your ninja way? teh, you're more pathetic than i thought!" madara said charging at takeo, takeo charged at madara, "weeooww" Takeo yelled as he swung his flaming lightning covered katana at madara, madara swung his war fan, the weapons clashed, orange sphere circled around them as they clashed, 'takeo please be careful' samui, ino, and takeshi thought as they looked at the orange sphere, "i better help naruto and them" takeshi said.

inside the sphere

madara and takeo was standing face to face, looking at each other in the eyes, "why the fuck are you doing this?" takeo asked madara, "because i want this world to be shrouded in darkness, to feel the same pain that i've felt" Madara replied, "what pain, what could be s-" "the senju killed my father, my mother... and my lover" madara interupted takeo as he started sobbing, "i've got nothing left... *sob* just an empty heart" madara said as he started crying, "oh shit, i-i had no idea, i'm sorry..." takeo said as a tear started to run down his cheek, "i treated *sniff* obito like a *sob* son." madara sobbed, just then takeo came up and hugged madara, "i've felt your pain once before." takeo said, madara cried more, "*sob* i... know, i gave some of my chakra to you." madara said hugging takeo, "you want to go to your parents, your lover?" takeo asked madara, "i can't because i belong to the da-" madara was cut off when he seen takeo praying, "oh lord, please forgive this man for all the sins he caused, please let him be happy, please let him come to heaven." takeo said as he prayed, just then a bright light shined over madara, "i forgive you my son." a voice said as the light took madara up, "thank you takeo, i will be watching over you, i'll leave this to you." madara said as he disapeared, just then takeo blinked and the rinnegan appeared in his eyes, "thank you, grandpa" takeo said as the sphere began to disapear.

Back to the battlefield

the orange sphere disappeard, the only one standing was takeo, madara was laying on the ground fading away, the only things left was his war fan and sythe and his red armour, takeo having madara given him his rinnegan picked up the red armour and putting it on, he then picked up the war fan and sythe, "this is a bit heavy grandpa but thanks for the gift." takeo said as he felt the strength in his arms increase, 'there so it should be easier to wield my... your weapon.' a voice said in his head, 'thank you grandpa' takeo thought, "i better help the others." takeo said, 'you have my susano'o, my rinnegan, and my chakra... i have faith in you' the voice said, 'thank you' takeo thought as he ran to help the others, "takeo" takeshi said joining him, "hey bro, you ready for this battle?" takeo asked, "ready as i'll ever be." takeshi replied, they rushed to help naruto, sasuke, and kayleb, they transformed into their susano'os, takeo's was the same as madara's and takeshi was red with wings, and four arms, one holding a black flame sword, one holding a two bladed sword, and two holding a ring of genereated daggers, "LET'S DO THIS!" takeo yelled as the two rushed to the others.

naruto was on his knees panting and out of chakra, kayleb was knocked out (if you use dragon sage mode too much, you pass out), and sasuke was in susano'o mode fighting obito, "you'll pay for trying to match my skill" obito said pulling out two giant shurikens and spinning them in his hands, 'ngh my chakra's gone' sasuke thought as his susano'o disappeared, "you can't stop me, you can't stop my plan, you can't stop a damn thing!" obito said getting ready to kill all three of them, he threw one of the shuriken sasuke jumped up to dodge the shuriken flying at him, it then broke apart and one of the blades hit sasuke in the back of the thigh, he fell to the ground feeling the sharp pain in his leg, "deja vu" sasuke said pulling the blade out of his leg, obito got ready to throw the other shuriken at naruto when sasuke got up using the little chakra he had left to run and protect naruto, "DIE UZUMAKI!" obito yelled as he threw the shuriken, just then a strong bush of wind came and pushed the shuriken out of the air, "what the?" obito turned to see who did that, it was takeo with madara's war fan, "you missed us?" takeo asked sarcastically, "Where's madara?" obito asked, "where the fuck do you think asshole?" takeo said as he deactivated his susano'o revealing that he had the rinnegan, "ngh" obito gasped as he looked at takeo, he had a leaf jonin uniform, leaf jonin flak jacket with a cloud flak jacket over it with madara's red armour, black ninja pants, black ninja shoes, long black hair, and a forhead protector with kanji for allied force(or nation) on it, "you can let us help you or you can do it alone, which do you choose?" takeshi asked, 'is it better to have help? or do it alone?' takeo thought, suddenly a duck walked by carrying heavy things, it tripped dropping the things, "fuck" the duck quacked, naruto laughed, takeo fell on the ground laughing so hard so was takeshi, sasuke and obito was snickering (i just had to write that part. XD), where was i? oh yeah, "i choose to do it alone." takeo said getting up "i have to do this", "okay, we'll stop the ten tails" takeshi said, "good luck" naruto said picking up kayleb, the four disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared at the allied nations, "so it's one on one, takeo" obito said, "i'm gonna fucking kill you!" takeo said.

Takeo VS. Obito

takeo went into a taijutsu stance with his rinnegan still activated, obito took his own stance, takeo charge at obito with incredible speed, obito swung a right hook but takeo ducked and did an uppercut, the punch was so strong that it sent obito flying up, takeo flew up and threw a left kick which sent obito down hard to the ground, obito got up really quick and used his vortex technique to send an artillery of shurikens at takeo, takeo used his katana to block most of the shurikens but some of them gave him some cuts through out his body, some on his arms, a few on his face, and a bunch on his torso, blood started to run down his face and body when the artillery was done, obito then sprung foward and punched takeo in the gut, "ngh" takeo gasped as he coughed up blood, obito started to do a combo of punches and kicks, left hook, right kick, left round house kick, right jab then a left uppercut, and it ended with a headbutt, the headbutt sent takeo back a few feet and left his forehead bleeding from the impact of the headbutt, "you can never match my skill takeo" obito said as charged at takeo, "don't under estimate me, asshole!" takeo said taking a taijutsu stance, obito threw a punch at takeo but he dodged it, takeo then threw a series of flaming punches, "asakujaku!" takeo yelled (takeo learned taijutsu from might gai) as he punched obito like a million times in multiple parts of his body and face, the flames flew off obito's body in multiple directions, when takeo was done obito flew back and hit a wall, "That's the example of the power of youth!" takeo said giving two thumbs up, "YOSH!" gai yelled, "that's... ugh the stupidest... thing... i've ever heard!" obito said getting up and feeling the pain, "why, why won't you give up?" "WHY WON'T YOU DIE?" the two charged and the two threw a punch with hit the other punch, they then did a kick which hit the other's kick, then they headbutted each other then did it again, takeo's rinnegan deactivated due to low chakra, obito picked takeo up and threw him, "why be so stubborn?" obito asked, "because i protect the ones i love, and if i lose them... i've got nothing" takeo said getting up onto his knees, obito tilted his head down in sorrow, "i've felt the same way, but after seeing rin die, i've gone cold, i resented the world for so long." obito said, "but that doesn't change a thing!" obito dashed to takeo getting ready to impail takeo with his hand, takeo dodged it only by 3 inches, obito then did a slice move but takeo ducked, takeo dashed backward to get away from obito, "i grow tired of this, i'll kill you now" obito dashed foward and tried it again, 'GO, TAKEO' a bunch of voices said in takeo's head, takeo closed his eyes and grabbed obito's hand and broke it like a twig, he then pushed obito back with the palm of his hand, he then opened his eyes, it was the rinnegan mixed with the byakugan, the eternal mangekyou sharingan, and the dragon sage, wings appeared on his back, a sword with a cross as the handle appeared in his hand, a cross appeared in his other hand, "wha-what is that?" obito asked as his eyes widened, "this... is every ninja clan flowing in my veins and chakra, thanks to becoming friends with every ninja clan in the leaf and cloud, they gave their power to me!" takeo said, he said as he disappeared and reappeared behind obito and impailed him with the holy sword, "may god damn you to eternal damnation!" takeo said as souls appeared and dragged him down to hell, "you and i will finish our little game in hell!" obito said while getting dragged down, "i do not fear you obito, i am takeo, i am the gunslinging ninja!" takeo said as he turned and walked away, the sword and cross disappeared as his eyes went back to normal, suddenly obito jumped out of the ground with his skin nearly burned off trying to pounce takeo, takeo turned around and did a trick shot with his 44. revolver blowing obito's head completely off, takeo snapped his fingers and obito's body burned to ash.

Back to the others

the ten tails disappeared in a puff of smoke, all of the allied ninja force cheered, "where's takeo?" samui and ino asked, takeshi sighed at the question, signaling that takeo died, samui and ino cried, suddenly someone said "look" as they saw takeo limping and bleeding out with cuts and bruises everywhere on his body, "TAKEO" samui and ino yelled as they ran to their little brother/lover, "no no no no UGH!" takeo said as the two blondes tackled him planting kisses on his cut up and bruised face, "ow that hurts" takeo said, "aww where sorry." samui and ino said as they got off of him, samui got on her knees and sat down holding takeo with his head laying on her lap, ino got up and got on her knees and began healing takeo, "i love you so much baby." ino said leaning in to kiss takeo, takeo kissed, samui then rubbed his cheek, "i love you both with all my heart" takeo said holding samui's hand, "we love you too with all our hearts" samui said, "yo man that was sick!" killer bee said to naruto, they fought the ten tails and won, "well i guess we can go back home." samui picking takeo up, takeo blushed but he kissed samui and wrapped his arms around her neck, "i guess we can" ino said winking at samui, "OKAY GO HOME EVERYONE" naruto yelled and everyone walked home, sasuke, naruto, kayleb, takeshi, ino, samui, and takeo walked home together.

months later

takeo is the raikage with ino as his wife and samui as his right hand, takeshi is the hokage with sasuke and naruto as his right and left hand man, ino and takeo had a baby and samui is it's aunt, naruto marries hinata and has a kid, sasuke revived the uchiha clan.

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed this awesome battle story, leave a review if want and i will see you in the next fanfic, see ya.**


End file.
